The Witching Hour
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: When the NCIS gang goes out to celebrate Halloween, they find that there really may be magic in the air


Note From The Author-- Here's my NCIS Halloween story, part of my efforts to write a story about my favorite holiday for each of my fanfiction categories. I'm particularly fond of this one. : ) Enjoy.

Disclaimer-- I don't own the characters mentioned herein

"There are times that I really do not understand this holiday," Ziva shouted over the music as she and McGee ventured deeper into the club.

"I don't think anyone does," he told her honestly. "But it's fun to come out with everyone to celebrate."

They spotted Tony and Abby at a table and veered in their direction, wincing as they passed a set of speakers and the bass pushed even louder. "Maybe next time we go out we should not let Abby choose the location."

When the pair of them finally made it to the table they were looked up and down critically by both of their colleagues. "What the hell are you supposed to be Magoo?" Tony asked.

Tim shook his head. "I'm an elf from…" He trailed off; knowing the smile on Tony's face meant he wouldn't live down whatever he said. "Never mind."

He took a seat, leaving Ziva standing on her own to be critiqued. "A witch Ziva?" Abby asked.

"It was last minute. I was not even going to dress up until you told me it would be necessary to get in. And besides, you are not dressed up."

Abby grinned at her. "The people at this club think the way I always dress is a costume. Less effort."

Ziva took the table's only other available chair between McGee and Tony, looking over at the latter. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Magnum, PI," Abby and McGee answered in unison, before Tony could even get a word in.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

A few rounds of drinks and a whole lot of jokes later they were all having a blast, but Ziva was finding that her long sleeved, to the floor costume wasn't such a brilliant idea for a club. About the third time she almost passed out she decided to excuse herself to get some air.

Outside the club she leaned against the cool brick, feeling the breeze on her face, and welcomed the break from throbbing bass lines and ear splitting guitar riffs. When the club's doors opened again and someone leaned against the wall next to her it didn't surprise her when she looked over to find Tony there.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Are you concerned?" she questioned.

He shot her a grin. "Well you know, super assassin gets all woozy from a costume, it's probably time to worry."

As she found so often she couldn't stop the smile that came over her features. "You look ridiculous," she commented, flicking a finger at his obnoxious shirt.

"Ziva it's Halloween, we all look ridiculous."

"Touché. You did not have to come and check on me. I am fine."

He nodded. "I wanted to."

She turned her head to find him staring at her, looking contemplative. "Is there something else Tony?"

"Nah, I guess I'm just still happy that we're all back. It wasn't the same without you guys."

"Well," she pushed away from the wall to stand in front of him. "We are all here now, and still it does not feel the same."

His smile was a bit bemused. "It doesn't?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, because now, between us, there is this tension."

"Know how to resolve it?" Tony asked.

"I have an idea, yes."

Before she could tell him his mouth met hers gently, and whatever strange dynamic had been between them seemed to float away. They stayed that way for a long time, just taking in the moment. Then they heard McGee call out to them.

"You two going to keep standing there sucking face or are you going to come back in here?" He asked. The question was quickly followed by a loud ow, and both of them laughed when they heard Abby chastising him.

"Give us a minute Probie."

Abby pulled McGee back into the club after sending a wave their direction, and Tony turned back to look at Ziva. "Feel better?"

The smile she flashed him was absolutely stunning. "Very much so. Perhaps we should go back inside and save McGee from Abby; either that or make sure she does not let him buy another drink."

"Perhaps," he said.

"Or," she said with a slow smile. "We could enjoy the night air for a bit longer," she suggested, stepping back into the circle of his arms.

Tony grinned, pulling her closer. "I like option B."

"I think I may actually come to love Halloween," she told him just before his lips found hers again. "Maybe I will even deal with Brick or Treaters."

Faced with the option to either correct her or close the distance between them, Tony decided once again that B was most definitely the better option.


End file.
